Truth Or Dare in Morganville x
by SexyBite112
Summary: Okay so this is my Second FF!  The gang get together and play truth or dare! Myrnins idea! Ha Myrnin...  REVIEW PLEASE!   Complete!     Might continue not sure yet xxo
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare, Morganville Style!**

Everything in the house was quiet. As it usually is. Claire was studying, Eve was on her phone, Who knew she had one! Shane and Michael were playing Shane's new zombie game. Zombie Slayer 2000. Shane was always winning. Other than that, everything was normal. Bishop has been gone for years, Morley is dead, And Monica, Monica lives in the dorm herself. Gina and Jennifer went off to do a job together. Turns out they weren't as dumb as everyone thought they were. (Right ok!) Amelie and Sam were together (Sam never died in this story) Oliver was married, and still worked in CG (Common Grounds). His wife, Lorenda had joined him.

Claire and Shane were still happily together, Eve and Michael were engaged. And soon to be married. He proposed this morning, so the wedding will be about two weeks. (don't worry, not doing wedding in this)

I was about to ask what we should do when Eve came off her phone, and she said.

"Okay, Myrnin's coming over. I have no idea why. He wants to play this game. He said he can feel that we are bored. He will be here in about ten minutes he said"

"Let me translate that. He will be here…now" Claire said.

Just as she said that Myrnin stepped through the portal.

"Excellent skills Little Claire." Myrnin said, chuckling.

Claire couldn't help but laugh at his clothes.

"Little Claire, what is so amusing ?"

"Nothing." She bit her tougne.

"Claire." He gave her the deathly stare.

"OK! It's you. You are in yellow all in ones, with a bunny on the breast pocket, you have shaggy hair, those vampire bunny slippers, THAT I STILL WANT! And an eye mask. You planning on sleeping the night "

"Oh. Right that… Well I was in bed y'know with Mr Snuggles-"

"Mr Snuggles!"

"My dog"

"Stuffed or real?" Shane butted in.

"Errrrmmm, real I guess ?"

"Myrnin. Shane. Shut up. " Claire said slowly

"Yes Miss. You know Claire, I'm only gonni' shut up because you told me to" Shane smiled.

"Oh play your game!"

"Pushhy" Shane mumbled.

"What !"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Shane smiled weakly.

He whispered something to Michael and they both laughed.

Claire whispered Shane something that made him shut up.

"Hah!"

"Yeah yeah."

She stuck her tounge out and done a dance behind him. Eve spat her juice out watching Claire. When Shane turned around Claire has hid behind the back of the couch.

"Hmmmm wonder where Claire went ?" Shane said sarcastically.

He bent over the couch to find Claire in a ball.

Claire waved to him and ran around the whole house as he started chasing her.

She bent down next to Eve panting.

"Come near me, she…she will kick your small…..little ass!"

"Okay panty" Shane said.

"NOT FUNNY!" Claire said, and pretended to slap him.

"Too funny. Tonight will be fun." Myrnin said.

"What you got in mind ?" Eve asked,

"Truth or Dare…"

Ooooh! Everyone knows you have to follow Myrnin's orders.

XD I will update A.S.A.P More likely to be weekend. I need an early night tonight for school (Won't happen J)

Reviews ? Please! JJJ

I'm not desperate or anything… (K.O)

SexyBite112

Xo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. It begins…**

"**Okay so we are playing Truth or Dare. Nice" Claire said.**

"**No no Little Claire. No one is going to be doing a truth" Myrnin said.**

"**But it's called TRUTH or Dare"**

"**I don't care."**

"**Fine!"**

**LATER ON.**

"**Who goes first ?" Eve asked**

"**ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!" Myrnin yelled.**

"**Urrrm okay ?"**

"**Truth or Dare Eve ?"**

"**Dare ?"**

"**Okay"**

**Myrnin walked over to Eve and whispered something in her ear. He cheeks blushed ad her eyes widened.**

"**I HAVE TO DO WHAT!" she screamed**

"**Sssssh!" **

"**You'll be so dead, Where are they ?"**

**Myrnin pointed to Claire's room.**

**Eve gestured for Myrnin to turn around. Michael was still In the room, but he was Eve's fiancee.**

"**What's he making you do ?"**

"**You'll see. Hold my clothes."**

**Eve stripped downs to her underwear.**

**Eve walked ran up to there room and knocked. Shane answered.**

"**Hey, Claire home ?"**

"**Uhhh… ?"**

**Eve had already walked past him.**

"**EVE! Put some fucking clothes on!" Claire yelled.**

"**Wait. Has the game started?" Claire asked.**

"**Nope. I need a favour. Can I borrow a condom ?"**

"**You do know Michael can't have sex with you right untill tomorrow. Some kind of freaky rule."**

"**I know. It's not for him."**

"**Who's it for!" Claire asked stunned.**

**Eve put her hand on her left hip and laughed.**

"**Me! Of course! Who else ?"**

"**Uhh Eve ?" Shane asked **

"**What ?"**

"**Are you sure your female ?"**

"**Course I'm fucking female!"**

"**Why'd you need a condom then ?"**

"**I have my reasons"**

**Eve took a condom in a packet from Claire's drawer, and came back downstairs. **

**She looked at Myrnin.**

"**I'm killing you later!"**

**She tore open the packet. Michael looked horrified as Eve was chewing into the condom. Once she was finished, She had her clothes back on. **

"**CLAIRE, SHANE!" Michael shouted.**

**They came down the stairs hand in hand and sat on the couch.**

"**Game starting ?"Shane asked.**

"**Games started." Myrnin said.**

"**Eve, what did you do with that condom ?" Claire asked, and turned her body to face her.**

**Michael whispered in her ear what Myrnin made her do. She burst out laughing.**

"**HE MADE YOU WHAT!"**

"**Yeah ha ha ha."**

"**Here Claire, have a drink" Myrnin said.**

**Claire sniffed it.**

"**It's alcohol."**

"**No! Its fucking coke. Course it's alcohol. You're old enough."**

**Claire didn't know what to do. She had never had alcohol before. So she gulped a full bottle back.**

"**Nice. Peeachy!"**

"**She'll be drunk" Michael said.**

"**No I won't Mikey" Claire giggled.**

"**I am perfectly fine. You can't get droonk! A DOG GOES MOO!"**

"**Myrnin, you're so dead." Shane said.**

"**I already am."**

**10 Minutes later.**

**Everyone was drunk. No dares had been done. Everyone was doing drinking competitiions. Shane won of course. And funnily enough, so did Claire.**

"**Eve. You're dare master." Michael said.**

"**Cool Sexy Biatch! SHANE! Truth or dare ?"**

"**Dareo!"**

"**I dare you to do your favourite sex position on Michael."**

"**Can't it be Claire ?" He waggled his eye brows at Claire.**

"**Nooope!" Eve giggled.**

**Shane threw Michael on the ground and climbed on top of him. **

"**Really ? I'm not gay."**

"**Really! HURRY UP!" Eve yelled, clearly drunk.**

**Shane sat down on top of Michael holding his waist. His legs were side by side Michael's thys.**

"**Happy ?"**

"**SHANE! That's not how you showed me last night" Claire giggled.**

"**Huh ?"**

**Everyone started laughing as Shane fell back in a laughing fit.**

**Michael and Myrnin were the only undrunk ones, but hey, they were vampires.**

"**OH MY GOD ITS SAM!" Claire yelled pointing at Michael.**

"**Hehehe, Ameeelie loves yooou!"**

"**I'm not Sam, you know that Claire."**

"**Why are they so drunk Myrnin ?"**

"**How am I ment to know ?"**

"**Cos' you're a freaky genious person in yellow all in ones with vampire bunny slippers!" Michael started to laugh realising what he'd said.**

"**Got a point. Oh well. Let's just enjoy the game. The drunker the better"**

"**SHANE! Your dare master."**

"**Cool! **

"**Myrnin truth or dare."**

"**I not a pussy, Gimme a dare"**

"**Okay um….. Go into Common Grounds and shout to Oliie pop, I love what you did to me last night, coming over tonight"**

"**When ?"**

"**Now ?"**

"**Okay"**

"**Wait"**

"**What ?"**

"**Mikey, record the rest ot the game starting now."**

**Michael ran into the kitchen using vampire speed and came back with the cam recorder.**

"**Let's go!"**

**They arrived at Common Grounds and it was packed.**

**Myrnin spotted Oliver and Michael started to record.**

**Myrnin walked about halfway into CG, making sure he had an audience.**

"**YO OLLIE-POP?"**

**Oliver turned around from pulling the shots, and had an embarrassed look on his face.**

"**I believe my name is Oliver fool."**

"**I just wanted to let you know, I LOVE WHAT YOU DID TOME LAST NIGHT! MY PACE OR YOURS ? OH! AND THE TOYING WAS FUNNY!" Myrnin shouted loudly. The crowd all burst out into laughter.**

"**What the fuck are you talking about Myrnin ?"**

"**You weren't calling me Myrnin last night…"**

**Everyone was laughing hard. Myrnin started laughing too.**

"**Bye Ollie-Pop!"**

**And he ran out with the rest of them. He made kissy faces at Oliver making sure everyone was watching. He started to hump the air, trying to embarrass him even more. He knew he'd succeeded.**

**Once everyone arrived to the Glass house, they burst out laughing. Who could blame them ? **

"**Did you see his face!" Claire yelled.**

"**Did you see yours!" Myrnin yelled back.**

**Everyone fell on the floor laughing. The doorbell rung, And there was Oliver already inside. **

**Shane whispered something quickly to Myrnin, and Myrnin nodds.**

"**What the hell was that Myrnin!" Oliver shouted.**

"**I was just telling you how much I enjoyed being toyed last night, Harmless joke!"**

"**Fine, just don't do it again! OK ?"**

"**Yeah k"**

**He headed for the door, but before he stepped out Myrnin yelled,**

"**Hey Ollie-pop. Can I borrow your tamponds or pads ?" **

"**Shut up! I am male you fool!"**

"**And, I still want a tampond."**

"**I don't have any"**

"**Don't lie to me Ollie-pop!"**

"**STOP CALLING ME THAT!"**

**And he left.**

"**He never said you couldn't have one." Eve said giggling.**

"**True, Myrnin dare master."**

"**K, Claire truth or dare."**

"**Dare" Claire said.**

"**I dare you to…"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Claire's dare by Myrnin**

"**Hehe, Shane that tickles. Don't forget the eyes."**

"**I won't baby"**

**Myrnin had dared Claire to draw a face between her neck and lower stomach. She had to be naked on her top half, but she was drunk. And it was a fun show for guys. Shane spent extra time doing the eyes (breasts) on her body. He was using a red marker, gliding across her body.**

"**Done beautiful"**

"**Yoo ishhh boootiful Shaney!"**

"**Yoo ishh booootifuler!"**

**They nuzzled noses then went back down stairs. **

"**HAH! Loving the look CB" Eve said.**

"**Impressive" Myrnin said.**

"**You'r only saying that because I got a generous chest!" **

"**MINE!" Shane yelled to Myrnin.**

"**And Mikey, Your Eve's fiance so no looky!"**

"**Wouldn't dream of it bro"**

"**Then stop looking!"**

"**Sorry" Michael said blushing and sat beside Eve. **

"**Claire your dare master."**

"**YAY! Finally! Hmmmmmm MICHAEL! Truth or Dare ?"**

"**Dare"**

"**I dare you to go without sex for a week"**

"**WHAT! I only get off my shift thing, tomorrow!"**

"**Awwwh who's got the blooby blues" Claire said pouting.**

"**Just do it Mikey, It won't do any harm" Shane said**

"**Only if you don't"**

"**Am I fuck! Just do it" **

"**Fine. Sorry babe."**

"**It's ok" Eve said. "She said nothing about me pleasuring you"**

**Michael smiled and whispered into her ear, something they couldn't hear. Eve's face was now beet red.**

"**Okay I is dare master, Hmmmm….. Eve truth or dare."**

"**Dare"**

"**I dare you to spank the person next to you (Claire).**

"**Okay, CB C'meere"**

"**K"**

**Claire walked towards Eve and Eve pushed her up agains the wall.**

**She pulled down her trousers, baring her bottom,( Underwear is still on peeps!) She told CB to stay where she was. She did. Eve went into Michael's room and came back with a whip. Michael's face went red.**

"**So that's why she's always giggling ?" Shane asked**

"**Maybe"Michael smiled. **

**Eve held Claire's hand above her head and starting smacking her with the whip.**

**Claire screamed in part pleasure and part pain.**

**Eve repeated about eight more times and she stopped. Claire's bottom was red, and was sore.**

**WHEETWEOW! Shane whistled with his pinkies,**

"**Wait till it's your turn in my room baby" Claire said licking her lips.**

"**Can't wait." Shane said tickling her.**

**She squirmed a bit and then he stopped.**

"**I DO IS DARE MASTOR! YOU DO AS I SAY OR I'LL VILL DRINK VOOOR BLOOODD!" Claire tried to do with a fake Russian accent.**

"**SHANE! TRUTH OR DARRE!"**

"**Dare baby"**

"**Kiss the person next to you,"(Michael)**

"**Fuck really ?"**

"**I veeel drink voooo bloood!"**

"**Watever."**

**Shane kissed his fingers then moved then to Michael's lips. He held them there, stunned that he never moved. He just stared at them.**

"**Uhh Shane you can move them now" Michael tried to stay with Shane's fingers still there.**

"**I can't move my arm. FUCK! Claire help?"**

**Claire kissed him and he automatically took them away. Something cracked.**

"**Aaaaaah! That's better. Thanks babes"**

"**Your not done! I ment lips to lips. Not lips to finger to lips.**

**C'mon Shane" Claire said Pouting. Eve joined in the pouting.**

**Michael sat next to Shane, grabbed him and kissed him on the lips quickly. Shane was stunned, his eyes shot open and he just stared. He kissed back, he couldn't help it. Everyone was watching, obviously interested as their hands were in each others hair. Shane broke away just staring. **

"**What the fuck just happened ?"**

"**Dare. Doesn't mean anything ok ?"**

"**Sure"**

"**Wow. Now that was fucking hot!" Eve said.**

"**Agreed!" Claire said and they knuckle touched.**

" **CAN I SAY A DARE FOR ALL BOYS!" Eve yelled.**

"**Sureo!" Shane said**

"**Me and CB, Dare all the boys to run around the house naked!"**

**And to their surprise, they did.**

**Their front and behind were bouncing as they ran. **

**It was hilarious! And the best part, was that it was going on you tube within two hours.**

"**Shane's dare…master!" Claire and Eve said trying to catch their breath.**

"**Okay, first of all. Where is Myrnin ?"**

"**He left like agees ago. After his dare with Ollie-Pop! He probably wants another toying!" Eve said**

"**Claire this is payback! Truth or dare ?"**

"**Can I say truth ?"**

"**Nope"**

"**Dare"**

"**Be gay with Eve for a full minute."**

"**What you mean ?"**

"**Be lesbians. I don't know, pretend she I's me or something"**

"**Oh, ehhh okay."**

**Claire tried to get up, but her legs wouldn't support her. **

"**I can't move. I is too drunnk!"**

"**I'll make you move!" Eve yelled.**

**Eve grabbed her and squished her against the wall. Her mouth tastes like alcohol, Claire bet her never tasted any better.**

**Eve was going to far, and Claire was still topless with her face on her upper body. Eve went to second base. As Claire opened her eyes for two seconds, the guys were watching in utter pleasure.**

**And Shane was recording. The bastard.**

**Claire decided to have fun, and pretend Eve was Shane. **

**(Not giving the details! But imagine if you wish ****J**** )**

**Eve pulled away and licked her lips. She smiled at Claire then pecked her once more. Was she into Claire ? **

**Claire hoped not, She loved Shane. Well Eve was drunk so yeah.**

"**Claire dare master ?"Eve asked**

"**Naaah, Mikey can be."**

"**Great. Claire I dare you to shower with Eve with me and Shane watching. You two make a great drunk lesbian couple."**

**Eve ran up the stairs with Claire, and she started taking her clothes off. Shane and Michael followed. Though Michael wasn't drunk, so he'd remember this forever. **

**I'M NOT WRITING THIS. I HAD IDEAS BUT IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I WILL WRITE WHAT HAPPENED IN THE SHOWER. OR YOU CAN IMAGINE. UP TO YOU!**

**SB112 **

**Let's continue…**

"**Omg, Eve I am never showering with you again unless I'm drunk again!" Claire said giggling.**

"**Pleasure full wasn't it " Eve said smiling**

"**Yeah!"**

"**Okay I is dare master then we go to bed. I am fucking shattered." Eve said.**

"**Yeah same. Wat's the dare and who ?**

"**You CB, Get to kiss Michael's little pale ass!"**

"**No problem. Bare or covered?"**

"**Bare"**

"**Turn round Michael."**

**He did not knowing what was going to happen. Because he was in the kitchen, and Shane had took the garbage out.**

**Claire quickly pulled down his loose jeans and kissed his bare white ass. She added a squeaking noise, just to be funny.**

**Michael turned around pulling his trousers back up. He looked down on me. Oh My god, **_**His eyes are gorgeous!**_** Claire thought. Wait WHAT! Hold up! **

**Why was she thinking that way.**

"**Do you mind CB you should be getting to bed now. Night" He kissed Claire's cheek and took Cocoa to Eve. Shane came in from the back way. Claire was just sitting there.**

"**You okay baby"**

**Claire yawned.**

"**Yeah just tired. Take me to bed Shaney. I'll repay you…" Claire giggled.**

"**Anything for you."**

**Shane picked up Claire and headed upstairs. He hit Claire's head on the way out but she giggled.**

**Eve was on top of Michael, kissing him. Well we all knew one thing. They had better close the curtains and lock the doors. THEY were going to have a fun night. Where a Claire would get her turn another time. Right now she just wanted to sleep, in an embrace with Shane… forever….**


End file.
